Approximately 375,000 U.S. newborns are born to mothers who used illicit drugs during pregnancy In utero drug exposed infants are at 'double jeopardy" for developmental problems due to the biological effects of intrauterine exposure to drugs, as well as the postnatal environmental challenges which may interfere with stimulating and effective parenting. The objective of this clinical trial was to test the effectiveness of a home based nurse intervention compared to usual care 9control group) for in utero drug exposed infants. The intervention group was provided with counseling sessions prior to nursery discharge, 16 home visits to monitor infant health status and provide informational and emotional support to the caregiver and 24 hours availability of the nurse by phone.